The conventional clipboard is made up of a rigid panel that has a bulky clip attached thereto. The clip can be adjusted between an open position and a closed position. When in the open position a gap is formed between the clip and the rigid panel so that paper or other items can be inserted between the clip and the rigid panel. When in the closed position the paper or other items are sandwiched between the clip and the rigid panel. Paper that is held by the clipboard can be written on because the rigid panel forms a rigid writing surface. Although conventional clipboards serve their purpose, they are outdated and leave much to be desired. Furthermore, conventional clipboards do not offer any protection of the item retained thereon. Further still, conventional clipboards leave papers retained thereby exposed and visible so such papers may be readily accessible to passersby, which may be undesirable if, for example, the clipboard is holding a person's medical records. Thus, a need exists for a new and improved clipboard that cures the drawbacks of the conventional clipboard while being easy to manufacture and aesthetically pleasing.